Sweet Surrender
by Despaired Poet
Summary: You know when you agreed to spend some time with me...this wasn't what I had in mind..." Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. This was written for Spike'sSavior ()/ judasmalfoy (live journal), because I promised I'd write her a fic. Read and Enjoy!

"You know, when you agreed to spend some time with me…this wasn't what I had in mind," Bulma said, then sighed in boredom.

Vegeta gave an undecipherable grunt. The heiress paused from flipping through her _Science and Technology_ magazine. A very pregnant Bulma looked down at him from her position on his back, as he never once stopped his slow, steady descent then only to push himself back up again.

"God!" she said exasperatedly. Vegeta continued to ignore Bulma's voice as he wordlessly counted his push-ups; he was on 5,639. "Vegeta are you ignoring me?" she asked glaring at him suspiciously.

Vegeta barely contained his snort of annoyance. Since when had he _ever_ been able to successfully ignore her? A perfect example would be her pestering him into spending quality time with her. He had given in when she started to turn into a hormonally driven madwoman, throwing plates at him. It was enough to wish he'd gone away for this pregnancy as he had the last. Come to think of it, why wasn't Trunks forced to endure this torture?

"Vegeta," said the teary voice in which Vegeta's response was to roll his eyes as he kept up his steady rhythm. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"And you are," was his smartass reply.

"But…I'm bored! And you won't even talk to me."

Great now she was whining. "I'd rather endure that idiot Kakarot then this."

"Vegeta!" was her strangled cry. She sounded so shocked and hurt, he just had to laugh. This making the prince stop in his push-ups least he displaced Bulma from his back.

"You're so horrible. I can't believe I let you touch me and that I'm having your baby…again!" This only succeeded in making Vegeta laugh harder.

"You're such a cad," Bulma muttered. "This was supposed to be special." She unfolded her feet from her Indian style position from his back.

It was as she moved away from him, that he pulled on her leg. Making her stumble backwards and falling onto his shirtless toned stomach. "What in the hell are you doing? Are you out of your fucking mind? You could have hurt the baby!"

"But I didn't and we're going to go back to that 'I can't believe I let you touch me remark," he said, smirk in place. Bulma started to get nervous, but was still slightly mad at him for taking chances like he had. "As I recall, Bulma, you begged for me to touch you."

Bulma sat transfixed; like a moth being drawn to a flame. She took a shaky breath. Vegeta's hands had slipped under her shirt and found their way up to her very sensitive breasts.

"Being of a logical scientist, I suppose you want proof," he murmured, lifting his chest up, so his lips pressed against the column of her throat.

"I suppose," she managed to get out. He started to move his hand away from her breast. "You're absolutely right, I need proof." He chuckled and it sounded sinfully delightful to Bulma as his warm hand returned to her chest.

Moments later much to Bulma's delight and dismay she lay on the gravity room's floor naked, with an equally naked Vegeta leaning above her. "I wanted to spend time with you," Bulma gasped out, before moaning deep in her throat.

"So you are," he replied, his lips brushing against her pebbled nipples.

"I meant…oh my god!" she rattled out as his tongue was doing sinful things to her nipple. She heard him chuckle over her reaction and tried to continue what she was trying to say. "I _meant_ that I wanted…oh go lower…wanted to spend time with you…right there is good…not just have sex."

"So you want me to stop?" he asked, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"I…yes…no—damnit Vegeta! Finish what you were doing!" She yelled frustrated, her breaths coming out in pants. "You try stopping again and I'll kill you."

"What happened to spending time and no sex?" Her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as his voice rumbled against her hot and very wet cleft.

"Screw it; we can spend time together afterwards."

Vegeta snickered, with drawing his mouth from in between her thighs.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked in outrage of being brought so close only to have him pull away now. Her fingers fastened to his hair and she yanked on him hard.

"As you wish," he grinned, returning back to his pervious attentions. His day was starting to look up.


End file.
